Club de fans
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Es curioso cómo se juntaron las niñas del del club y provocan todo.


Una niña de fans POV

Vi la Toshiro Hitsugaya delicioso paseo por la carretera con el feo-que Kurosaki Karin. ¿Por qué era pasar tiempo con ella y no a mí, el Himeko hermosa. Yo tenía el pelo largo castaño, ojos marrones y deslumbrante para que coincida. Yo estaba por lo menos más alto luego de que él-ella.

"Himeko ¿qué estás haciendo?" Me volví a otra chica de fans, Misa. Ella, a diferencia de mí, no era tan hermosa. Su pelo era negro, y tenía un par de ojos azules casi violeta. También fue notoria en la Karin feo.

"Planificación de una manera de robar Hitsugaya-kun lejos de que el hombre Karin." Misa miró a la chica se volvió hacia mí meneando el pelo sin gracia, asintió con la cabeza, que era una manera de decir que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ese "hombre" que estaba ocurriendo.

Punto de vista normal.

Plan: Enviar Hitsugaya-Kun el amor a la carta

Tasa de éxito: Esperemos que muy bueno.

"Himeko lo que estás escribiendo." Himeko levantó la vista para ver el Sr. Chan flagrante establecen en ella. "El cuidado de leer esta delante de todos." Himeko se ruborizó, se puso de pie en su escritorio y comenzó a hablar.

"Yo voy a enviar Hitsugaya-kun, una carta de amor con la esperanza deja de hablar con el 'hombre' Karin y salir conmigo". Karin miró Himeko desde que fue llamado un hombre, y el hecho de que estaba tratando de impulsar su lejos de Toshiro.

Toshiro miró impasible de todo. Tras una inspección más cercana se veía que estaba durmiendo en su escritorio. Cuando el Sr. Chan se percató de que se le acercó y cerró la regla contra el escritorio. Toshiro atornilladas y espetó 'Te quiero Ka ..' antes de que se detuvo y se sentó rubor.

Cada niña sola en la clase cuyo nombre comienza con un sonido Ka chilló de alegría pensando que estaba hablando de ellos. Todo el mundo espera Karin, que parecía asesina a Himeko, no oí lo que dijo. Toshiro sin embargo estaba muy contento por eso. Todo desde que se mudó a Karakura había tomado cariño muy fuerte a Karin, su vecino. Como vivían tan cerca que a caminar a la escuela y jugar al fútbol después de la escuela. Él estaba en el cielo, ella permaneció impasible en todo esto.

"Eso lo suficiente, le Begi - Ring - Supongo que son salvados por la campana." La clase rápidamente se inclinó a su maestro. Todo el mundo se reunieron sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la escuela a casa contenta había terminado.

Plan: Enviar Hitsugaya-kun, una carta de amor

Éxito: No se pudo.

"Hey Kurosaki-san. Uhm acerca de cómo a veces somos nosotros ... ah .. salimos un poco de comida? "Toshiro volvió a Miheal que estaban delante de Karin con un rubor en su rostro.

'Cómo se atreve a pedir a mi Karin cabo. Bueno, ella no es realmente mío, pero aún ¿Cómo se atreve! "Toshiro pensó con rabia.

"Estoy realmente lo siento, pero tengo que rechazar su oferta. No me gustaría que los guíe por si me dijo que sí. "Karin hablaba en voz baja a Miheal. Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente bajando la cabeza mientras salía de la puerta.

"Hey Toshi-chan venir!" Toshiro sonrojó de vergüenza, todas las chicas lo vieron como adorable y todos chillaron algunos incluso desmayos.

"Cuando vas a dejar de llamar a eso." Toshiro murmuró con timidez.

"Cuando crezca alrededor de 3 pulgadas más alto que yo." Karin rió al niño metiendo la lengua en él. Se sonrojó ligeramente sin ser visto por ella, pero visto por todos.

Himeko se situó en la parte posterior de la sala mirando a la interacción entre el hombre y su Hitsugaya-kun. Misa estaba junto a ella mirando a Karin envidia de su relación con Hitsugaya-kun.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun, me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos pasar el rato en la actualidad. Usted me prometió que lo haría. "Himeko dijo mientras se acercó a Toshiro.

"Lo hice, cuando dije eso?" Toshiro parecía confundido a la chica delante de él.

"No lo recuerdo, pero me prometiste. Oh, bien de usted no recuerda que está bien, yo creo que voy a caminar a casa por mí hoy ... "Himeko se apartó de él una sonrisa donde no podía ver su rostro. Karin se dio cuenta de inmediato, y ella se enfureció. She knew that she had begin to really like her neighbor and when some girl asked him out she would get extremely enraged.

"Lo siento, pero él nunca dijo que así que por favor nos dejen solos". Karin se burló de la niña.

"Estoy tan seguro de que le gustaría lugar de reunión con un hombre como tú". Himeko desprecio hacia atrás.

"Karin es de nadie! Take It Back. "Las chicas miró la Toshiro enfurecido. Su pelo blanco parecía moverse en una forma no natural, como había alguna fuerza invisible. Karin no le importaba que era el hecho de que Toshiro se puso de pie para ella. Su corazón se hinchó y casi gritó, pero mantuvo la calma. Desde Toshiro era el tímido y tranquilo, todas las chicas se desmayó al ver a este Toshiro nuevo.

"Pero Hitsugaya-kun, ella es más de hombre que una chica". Himeko tratado de señalar.

"Ella no es un hombre que tú! Ella es una chica muy hermosa que tiene una especie de corazón. Ella es más mujeres de lo que son en realidad. "Toshiro no tomar nota de lo que dijo hasta que oyó un grito de la muchacha que estaba defendiendo. Karin salió corriendo del salón de clases en la confusión y por la puerta principal del colegio.

"Karin espera!" Toshiro la llamó, pero estaba muy lejos de él. Me miró Himeko una última vez, antes de correr detrás de Karin. Finalmente, la encontró en el campo de fútbol de pie de sus rígidas. Corrió hacia ella preguntándose por qué ella se quedó allí.

¡Karin! "Vio una mueca de dolor cuando trató de a pie. Dirigió su mirada hacia su rodilla en la preocupación. "Su dolor.", Afirmó.

"Un. Yo me encargo. "Ella respondió mansamente.

"Yo te llevaré a casa, usted no será capaz de caminar sobre ella muy bien." Él se acercó a ella y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello y el otro alrededor de la rodilla recogerla rápidamente. Karin soltó una exclamación de susto y la rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no se cayera.

"¿Estás bien." Él le preguntó con una voz suave. Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho, miedo a hablar en algo que temen pueda derramarse.

"Estoy contento.", Afirmó. Siguieron a caminar con él, con su estilo de novia. Ella se quedó dormido poco después de escuchar su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

"Karin, despierta cariño." Karin abrió los ojos para ver a su madre de pie sobre ella con una sonrisa suave. Karin preguntó dónde estaba cuando se dio cuenta de la imagen familiar de ella y de pie Toshiro uno junto al otro cuando eran más jóvenes. Cuando ella tenía 5 años, dejó caer su osito de peluche y que había conseguido todo sucio. Fue entonces cuando se cumplan Toshiro. Se acercó a la niña llorando y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

"Dejé mi osito de peluche." Ella dijo que se frotaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le sonrió y le dio su osito de peluche diciendo que asegurarse de que ella nunca se ensució de nuevo. Su madre llegó en ese momento cuando le besó la mejilla a la ligera. Ella había traído una cámara a todas partes con ella y rápidamente tomó la foto. Karin sonrió al recordar ese día.

"Okasan cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" Karin pidió a la ligera.

"Cariño, no te acuerdas de qué. Toshiro-kun que te trajo aquí y me dijo que de piel de la rodilla mal. También dijo que se quedó dormido cuando llevaba de vuelta ". Masaki habló suavemente. "Creo que él está esperando afuera en el techo para usted."

Masaki sabía que tanto los adolescentes gustado mucho unos a otros y no podía esperar a que ellos se juntan. Toshiro hermana de paso Rangiku también de animar. Ellos sabían que tanto le gustaba sentarse unos sobre otros en los techos y sólo hablar. Expresaron la esperanza de que tal vez se confiesan el uno al otro un día. Masaki llamado Rangiku a venir a ver si por fin. Los dos querían tomar una foto de su primer beso juntos.

Karin asintió con la cabeza a su madre le dio las gracias en voz baja. Se dirigió hasta la escalera exterior por un árbol que se creó cuando no quiso subir al árbol. Karin Toshiro vio sentado en el techo viendo la puesta de sol.

"Hey Karin. Me alegro de que estés bien. "Toshiro siempre sabía cuando venía de alguna forma.

"Sí, gracias por llevarme a casa". Ella respondió mansamente a su lado. Ella miró al niño a su lado, notando la sugerencia de rojo en sus mejillas.

"Lo siento por todo lo que hice mal vuelven a la escuela hoy." Habló después de un largo silencio.

"No te preocupes que no hiciste nada de lo que era ... miedo ... que en realidad no quieren decir lo que dijo." Esta vez se trataba tanto de su turno para sonrojarse.

-Me refiero a todas las palabras que son la chica más hermosa que he visto. En realidad tengo algo que decir ". Toshiro habló suavemente. Su vuelta por lo que se enfrentaba a su mejor.

"Tengo algo que decir también". Se volvió hacia él.

"Te amo." Ambos hablaron con la cara mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Qué dijiste?", Dijeron al unísono de nuevo. "Te amo", repitieron juntos.

"Y.. Y ... o.. Ou re-e .. a.. Aliado hacer l.l.. a mí también? "Toshiro tropezó.

"Yup. Me alegro de que como yo también. "Karin habló con confianza.

"Así que .. ww-h-ha .. a hacer w ... vamos a hacer?" Toshiro tropezó con sus palabras de nuevo.

"No es seguro. Supongo que las cosas de pareja, como besar. "Karin habló directamente.

"K ... K ... İ.S ... s" Toshiro tartamudeaba. Tragó saliva cuando ella asintió con picardía.

Ambos se acercaron juntos. Cuando crecieron más cara Toshiro la obtendría color rojo brillante. En su primer intento de los dos perdidos, así como su intento de segunda y tercera. Karin frustrado se hizo cargo. Rápidamente lo inmovilizó en el techo, y se inclinó sobre él besó en los labios. Al principio fue muy descuidada, pero pronto se la caída de ella. Cuando se rompió Toshiro libre estaba en silencio y golpearon rojo y atrapado debajo del cuerpo de Karin. Ella lo miró, sonriendo ampliamente. Toshiro miró y sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, que ambos levantaron la vista cuando vieron un flash se van en una cámara, en verdad, se multiplican los flashes. Miraron hacia el lado, desde sus posiciones para ver tanto Masaki y Rangiku sonriendo ampliamente. Los adolescentes sin embargo, no le importaba tanto como ellos pensaban que tendría.

Cuando los adultos tanto de la izquierda, Toshiro tímidamente envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Karin y la acercaba a él. Esta vez iniciado el beso. Karin gusto le devolvió el beso, el beso y se volvió en un irrefrenable distinguir período de sesiones. Cuando terminaron de Toshiro mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Karin con su espalda contra su cuerpo y el previsto, tanto en sus lados mirando las estrellas.

"Es curioso que todo esto comenzó de una niña tonta de fans de los suyos." Karin echó a reír. Toshiro pronto se unió con ella, y siguió bajo las estrellas.


End file.
